A Tale Of Two Thiefs
by Da Rose From Da Desert Garden
Summary: Yoko and Kuroune have new competition, for the first time they have been outwitted. How did this happen? How did a girl beat them to the prize? Author: FlashTheFireFox
1. The New Competition

Somewhere in the depts(I have spelling issues sometimes) of the Makai alarms blared in The Dragon's eye fortress and the guards ran as fast as they possibly could, they were all smiling happily for some reason.

"We finally got him boys! We're finally going to catch that d*** fox demon!" the captain of the guards yelled excitedly knowing that if they did catch the famous fox demon Yoko Kurama that they would become legends in the Makai.

The other guards cheered excitedly at the at thought that the only way Yoko could possibly get away and that they had cornered him in vault when the fact was that they didn't even know if it was him in the vault.

Nonetheless they expected that they would be hearing the sound of Yoko surrendering as soon as he saw that he was cornered, but the guards and the captain could have never guessed what they would see next.

As they entered they saw not Yoko but a very strange looking woman who holding the Dragon's eye diamond had her backed turned and had obviously not noticed the intrusion by the guards. The woman was by far one of the strangest looking people that they had ever seen, almost everything that she was wearing was green, her jacket, vest, boots and pants were all green. The only things that weren't green was her black top hat with a red band that she placed carefully back on top of her head after dumping a big hand full of the gold coins that littered the floor into her hat, he mask which guards could barely see, her gloves and long curly brown hair.

Suddenly her head perked up and tilted to the side as she realized that she was no longer alone, strangely though the mysterious masked woman continued to act as though she didn't notice them. It seemed to the younger guards and the captain that she was waiting for something.

"Alright lady who the h*** are you." the captain asked grumpily getting very confused as he saw the faintest of smiles cross her face.

Still holding the Dragon's eye diamond lovingly in her hand the woman spun happily around on her heels and faced the guards.

"Oh I had hopped you'd ask!" she giggled happily at them.

"Oh My name is Mad Magical Madam Mimzy and what ever I wish is at my whimsy.  
Though you don't know me I won't fret cause after this moment  
you'll never forget. Cause as you may have already figured  
out by my fun, that I'm as strange as they come.  
Should we ever meet again I know that you'll never ever forget,  
that I'm Mad Magical Madam Mimzy." she said sweeping off her top hat, bowing and then vanishing in a barrage of fireworks that blast all the guards to the wall.

Meanwhile a certain silver haired fox demon and his blacked haired bat demon friend ran into the Dragon's eye fortress and were somewhat surprised that there hadn't been anyone at the entrance or anywhere in the halls to try to stop them.

"It to quiet around here. This place is supposed to be at least somewhat well guarded." Yoko said looking around suspisously for hidden guards.

"You need to relax Yoko I'm sure they a just went on a break." Kurone said jokingly at his best friend and partner.

"All of them? I highly doubt it Kurone." Yoko said sceptically getting a mildly worried look from Kurone.

Both thieves entered slowly into the vault and found to their surprise all the guards scatter unconsios around the vault, only the captain was partly consious and he was who Yoko grabbed and pinned to the wall.

"What the h*** happened here?"

"Oh god not you too. Well I hate to tell you this you d*** fox but the diamond's already been stolen. She got here before you and she took it." the captain said struggling to get free.

"Who's she?" Yoko asked confusedly as his ears folded back annoyed as he pinned the struggling captain harder to the wall.

"She called herself Mimzy and she's left you a note." the captain said weakly handing Yoko the letter with a sneer.

"To my dearest Yoko if you are reading this then you should already know that I have the rare Dragon's eye diamond and that if you and your partner Kurone want it back you will have to come meet me and take from me yourself. I will be located at The Goblins pub.  
I await your arrival.  
Your loving competion The Amazing Mad Magical Madam Mimzy :D

Yoko glared at the letter and let the poor now fully unconsious captain go as his partner Kurone stared at the letter looking shocked.

"Well isn't she a bold one challanging you like that." Kurone said with a shocked but happy chuckle

"And my new little competion will get her wish. I will go to The Goblins pub and I will get that diamond back!" Yoko said with a somewhat evil smile as he and Kurone exited the vault and walked out of the fortress.


	2. Yoko Meets Mimzy

Miles away from The Dragon's eye fortress lay The Goblins Pub. The Goblins pub was very old and made of mud and stones, from an outsiders view it looked like the pub would fall over at any second, and the inside was no better looking than the outside. There was mold grow on the walls, the tables were mushrooms that had grown from all the mold. The chairs that the pub goers sat in were either made of hard stone or old rotten wood, something fungus like was always ending up in what you at or drank, it was by far the least favorite bar in the Maki.

But to Mimzy who sat in the last remaining regular wooden table left it was a place of fond but somewhat sad memories, as she waited for her competion to arrive she remembered why it was that she had to leave her band of thief's behind to steal what she needed by herself. She believed that her Chaos was still alive and that the only way to find him was to awaken the void dragon(dragon of all elements,don't ask long story)but the only way to awaken the slumbering dragon was to gather the ariticles of the dragon and put them in the the right order on the dragon's statue, Mimzy had only one item so far and knew that she'd have to get three more before she could go back to her gang to get the rest from them.

That was she had had to leave her mentor Il Rose Rosse Riddle(which if I looked it up right means The Rose Red Riddle In Italian)because though he believed Chaos was alive he also belived that it was impossible to get the last three items needed to awaken the dragon.

Mimzy knew that riddle would scold her if he found out what she was doing now, if he knew she was risking her prize to see just if Yoko was as tough as people said he was. She smiled as she turned her head toward the falling off door to the Goblins pub waiting as paitiently as she could for Yoko and his loyal partner to come.

Yoko and Kurone had just arrived at the Goblins pub and as the got closer both demon looked at the pub in disgust

"Why the h*** she'd choose to meet me here I'll never know" Yoko said as his ears flattened and his noes turned up in disgust  
"You'd think she'd have better taste after what she stole." Kurone said also looking extremely disgusted  
"Let's get this over with." Yoko said walking into the pub slowly

Everyone that WAS in the pub turned to see who had entered the pub and all of them including the old pub owner was shocked to see the two famous thieves walk in.

"How can I help ye gentlemen?" the owner asked amazed and suspisously in a croaky frog like voice  
"It's okay Doc they're with me."i Mimzy said getting a lot of doubt form Kurone.  
"Oh well 'en(then) I guess et's(it's) okay then Mim just sure they don't take nothing they ain't supposed ta(to)." he said patting Mimzy on the head before he left.

"You're Mimzy?" Yoko and Kurone asked staring at the strange woman in disbalife  
"That's right" Mimzy said calmly  
"Well then you and I have a lot to discuss." Yoko that as he suddenly pulled a rose from his hair  
"I believe we do my dear Yoko." Mimzy said revealing some very sharp looking claws.


	3. Never Underestimate Mimzy

Chapter three: Never underestimate Mimzy.

Every eye was was on Mimzy and Yoko as they prepared to fight each other,  
most of the few people looked excited at the promise of the coming fight all  
except for the pub owner him self.

"Now come on ye two if you're going ta fight than at least take outside the  
pub so's ya don't reck nothing." doc said frustrated latly before the two  
could begin their fight.

"The old man is right Miss Mimzy we really should take this outside. We  
wouldn't want reck this stinking fungus h***hole more than already is." Yoko  
said insultingly allowing the old pub owner to hear.

Kurone and the others around all laughed loudly when they heard Yoko's  
insult, it could not have been plainer to the old pub owner that the only  
reason the rest were there in the first place was because they had no money to  
go anywhere else in Maki. The old man couldn't help letting out a very  
depressed sniff as realized that no one wanted to come to his pub, as he  
sniffed he saw the expression on Mimzy's face and he quickly backed away as  
far as he could.

Yoko meanwhile had his eyes closed and was to busy laughing to notice that a  
giant sparkling ball of energy was heading strait for his head. Luckily Kurone  
noticed it right on time.

"S***! Yoko look out!" Kurone said when he saw the ball of energy flying  
toward Yoko.  
Yoko dodged quickly but the ball of energy still managed to graze his left  
fox ear. Yoko put his hand up to his ear n slight shock and saw that blood was  
sliding down it, he looked over still in shock at Mimzy who had a look of pure  
anger on her face.

"Don't you EVER insult this place again! That goes for the rest of you too!"  
Mimzy shouted at the still shocked Yoko and the rest of the group which had  
still been laughing and where now trembling as Mimzy's Firework like aura  
sparkled bigger.

"Well now this may be a more interesting fight than we thought aye Kurnone."  
Yoko said looking over at his at his partner who was staring in shock and then  
nodded weakly at Yoko.

"Well than shall we get out of this dump and continue our fight outside Miss  
Mimzy?" Yoko asked tauntingly and sound much more interested now.  
"I Told You Not To Insult This Place!" Mimzy shouted at him as she shot two  
more sparkling energy balls at him.

Yoko was ready for it this time though and he easily dodge them, Kurone and  
the others on the other hand had to dive as quickly out of the way as they  
could as the energy balls headed right for them, then hit the wall where their  
head had all been.

"Mim! Be more careful will ya!?" Doc said angrily

"Oh I'm so sorry Doc? I won't do it again I promise, we'll just go outside  
now." said Mimzy nervously and embarresdly in her usual happy sounding voice  
as she quickly slid out of the pub.

Yoko and Kurone as they watched Mimzy slide of the pub in her own cartoonish  
way.

"God she's wierd. One moment she screaming you fox and the next minute she's  
apologizing for putting a few holes in a wall." Kurone chuckled as he and Yoko  
also left the pub followed by the rest of the pub goers who wanted to see the  
pub

"I mean seriously Yoko if those orbs were the only thing she can do than  
you'll beat her easy!" Kurone said with laugh and than looking at Yoko  
confused when he didn't laugh too.

"Hey fox you okay?" Kurone as curiously noticing Yoko had a fixed stare on  
Mimzy

"I don't think you should be so quick to underestimate her Kurone my friend.  
After all her aura's increased at least ten higher than it was when we first  
greeted her." Yoko said looking over to his confused but still smiling friend.

"Still Yoko that's not going to be enough to beat you." Kurone said just a  
bit impaitently when Yoko still did agree with him.

"Even so Kurone my friend I don't want to take any chances." Yoko said  
somewhat carefully as he lashed the rose in his hand an it became his trade  
mark Rose Whip.

Yoko smiled when he heard the few fight watchers gasp and whisper that the  
girl in the weird outfit was screwed but Yoko and the others were shocked when  
they Mimzy simply smiling at Yoko.

"It's always fun listening to other people doubt me." Mimzy said with a smile  
tossing her black red banded top hat into the air and smiling slightly as the  
people watching gasped when she allowed her own fox ears and tail to come  
out.

"Because I usually prove them all wrong." Mimzy said catching her top hat  
witch the instant it touched her became a black sword sheath with a red  
hilt.

Kurone and the rest all stared at her in shock, not even Yoko could help but  
stare at Mimzy in shock. He hadn't been expecting this and suddenly realized  
why that was, he had underestimated her just as Kurone had. Now as he stared  
at her he realized to his odd happiness that thought she was still slightly  
weaker than him she could still have a slight chance of beating him in this  
fight.

As thopugh she could read his mind Mimzy smiled.

"If there's one you never want to do while I'm around, is assume that you're  
safe and sound. But now I'm that you see that you never underestimated The  
Amazing Mad Magical Madam Mimzy." Mimzy said drawing her black sword from it's  
sheath and preparing to attack.

"I do believe you're right Mimzy." Yoko said also preparing to attack.  
"This will be interesting" Yoko and Kurone thought to themselves as both  
Mimzy and Yoko ran at each other at full speed. 


	4. Fox Fight

Chapter 4: Fox Fight

The impact was like lightning as Yoko's Rose Whip and Mimzy's sword clash, it  
was harder to say that Yoko was going to win when Mimzy was matching his moves  
almost perfectly.  
"S*** she's pretty good!" Yoko thought to himself as he tried to knock Mimzy  
off her feet with his Rose Whip.

Mimzy dodged Yoko's move by doing a one hand handstand with her left hand  
which was not holding the sword and then slicing at Yoko's leg with her sword.  
Yoko dodged it just in time to receive a miner cut on his right leg and in  
time to get the off balanced Mimzy a cut across her left eye down to her cheek  
before she could regain her balance.

"Darn it all I don't think my sword top hat sword attack will do any good  
against you Yoko my friend." Mimzy said jumping up high in the air as Yoko  
tried quickly to get her on the ground before she could fully regain her  
balance.

"Levitare" Mimzy said as she began to fall back to the gorund

Everyone watching the fight except Doc stared at Mimzy in shock as she  
suddenly stop falling.

"That's ma girl! Ya get 'im Mim!" Doc cheered when Yoko stared in shock at  
Mimzy.

Of course Yoko knew it was a a levitating spell that Mimzy had used though he  
himself could not speak Italian, he knew enough about spells to know that  
Mimzy was using one. What shock was the fact that Mimzy had enough magic in  
her to use it, the spell she had used wasn't like the ones that silly humans  
used, It was far far more advanced that what they could ever do unless they  
had actual magic in them.

"Impressive Miss Mimzy but are you going to stay up there all day or are you  
going to come down and continue our fight." Yoko said staring up in the air at  
Mimzy somewhat annoyedly

"Who ever said I stopped fighting Yoko my dear?" Mimzy said tossing her sword  
in the air, catching it by the blunt side of the blade and holding it tightly  
as she flashed it downward and it became her top hat again.

"I'm just preparing for a new attack is all." Mimzy said when she got a very  
confused look from Yoko who was still staring up at her confusedly.

"Coin toss!" Mimzy shouted shaking her hat downward hard and allowing the  
hand full of coins she had taken from the vault to fall out of and levitate in  
the air around her

At first Yoko thought that Mimzy was just going to stare at all of her coins  
giving him time to make an attack, until that is Mimzy did something very  
strange. Mimzy lifted her arms slowly upward and the coins followed her arms  
upward, suddenly Mimzy flashed her arms down as fast as she could and the  
coins rocketed to the ground toward Yoko.

"Dagger Coin Shower!" Mimzy shouted and the coins all got a dagger like point  
on the end as they rocketed toward Yoko.

Yoko dodged as both Mimzy and the coins headed straight down to where he Had  
been standing and staring.

"Segualo!" Mimizy shouted before the coins hit the ground where Yoko had  
been.

It wasn't until Yoko saw the coins following him that he realized what Mimzy  
had said, Yoko skidded to a stop and lashed his whip at the coins to try to  
protect himself. At first he thought it worked when the coins got thrown away  
from him that is until the coins flew right back at him,

"Hehe silly Yoko, There's no point in trying to shoe them away because my  
coins will always come back to play! Mimzy giggled and rimed when the  
frustrated Yoko continued to try to swat the coins away.

"D*** it she's right I'll never be able to shoe these stupid things away."  
Yoko thought to him self frustratedly at first until he realized something  
that made him smile. Mimzy was on the ground or at least part of the way, she  
was balancing on the tip of her fox tail smiling and rocking with laughter and  
she had her eyes closed.

"It looks like I am not the only one who has underestimated my opponent."  
Yoko muttered too quietly for Mimzy's fox ears to pick up. Of Course Yoko knew  
that there would be a price for what he was about to do but he knew that it  
would either end the fight or at least give him an advantage over Mimzy.

Mimzy looked up in shock when she heard Yoko throw down his Rose Whip and  
allow the coins to attack him.

"What's wrong With you Yoko have you gone insane?!" Kurone yelled from over  
at the side.

"Your partner is right Yoko dear have you given up or are you have you just  
going crazy?" Mimzy asked Yoko tilting her head to the side.

"Not quite." said Yoko who looked at Mimzy with a wicked looking smile.

"What are you?" Mimzy started, staring a Yoko confused before a bunch of  
roots came up from behind her and tangled her all up.

"Huh what in world? How did you? Mimzy sputtered confusedly as the roots tied  
up her legs as well and she fell to the ground.

Yoko didn't answer at first, instead he walked over to where the now tied up  
Mimzy was, bent down to her right ear and pulled a strange looking flower out  
of his hair and said.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who underestimated my opponent today."  
Yoko whispered wickedly in Mimzy's ear carefully running the strange flower  
under Mimzy's noes before she could respond. Yoko was extremly surprised at  
how quickly the pollen took effect on the wild Mimzy as he saw her slowly  
drift off to sleep and he put the flower back in his hair and tossed the  
sleeping Mimzy over his shoulder.

The people watching looked horrofide as Yoko approached his waiting partner,  
they were so afraid of him that they ran back into the Goblins Pub.

"Now ye just wait a minute you dirty cheating fox, ye put Mim down and don't  
ye dare think about taking her diamond or hurting her!" said Doc the pub owner  
angrily before Yoko could say anything to Kurone.

"Don't worry old man I won't. I figure after how hard she fought me for it  
that she deserves it. And as for hurting her I wouldn't dream of hurting my  
new teammate. That is if you think she'd be a good addition Kurone?" Yoko said  
looking fro Doc to Kurone the latter of which nodded with a small smile.

"Well there you have it old man. Your Mim is perfsctly safe." Yoko said  
getting smile from the old man.

and with that Yoko slowly walked away from The Goblin's Pub with the  
unconsious Mimzy thrown over his shoulder and his partner Kurone following  
behind him. 


	5. Learning more about Mimzy

Chapter 5: Learning more about Mimzy

Author's Note

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yoko but oh how I wish I did. And no the riddle  
is not human kurama he's my own made up character so don't ask. The reason I  
say this is because someone asked me if he was really the human Kurama, the  
answer is no but he does look a lot like him.

..........................................................................................................................................

A few hours after the fight Mimzy finally woke up, looking around at her  
surroundings Mimzy realized three things. The first was that she was still  
tied up, the second was that she had no idea whatsoever as to where exactly  
she was and the third thing she realized was that she was not alone in the  
room that she was in.

Mimzy looked around the room and finally saw that Yoko was in the room with  
her, he looked as though he was sleeping.

"So you're finally awake aye? Well good because I have a few things to tell  
you before I untie you and you try to escape." Yoko said looking over at Mimzy  
and breaking the intense silence between them.

"You could tell me where I am, that might be helpful." Mimzy said grumpily  
and somewhat sarcastically.

Yoko who had walked over to the bed where Mimzy was now sitting up on sat  
down and grasped Mimzy chin hard and turn her face to look at him.

"You know I don't like your tone Miss Mimzy. I would think you would be more  
greatfull considering that I let you keep the Dragon's eye." Yoko said smiling  
when he saw Mimzy flinch from his grasp to try to look over at the diamond.

"No I don't think so Mimzy, you'll look at your new boss while he's talking  
to you." Yoko said frowning in confusion and growling angrily when Mimzy let  
out a loud laugh.

"You my new boss? I don't think so Yoko my dear, you see I work for Riddle  
not you." Mimzy said with a smirk

"You work for Riddle? I highly doubt that Mimzy. The Riddle is like me you  
see, we both have good taste and why he'd ever let you work with him I'd never  
know." Yoko said purposely trying to taunt Mimzy.

Of course Yoko had heard of the Riddle and even he had to admit that the  
Riddle was one of the thieves he considered competion, he had also heard that  
the Riddle had very strange taste in his partners and apparently that was  
true.

"How Dare You! I do so work with the Riddle!" Mimzy yelled loudly sounding  
highly insulted.

"Calm down before you make me go deaf woman, I was only kidding now stop  
before I throw you out of my palace." Yoko said letting go of Mimzy's chin and  
sounding highly annoyed himself as he folded his fox ears back in pain.

"Oh is that where I am?" Mimzy asked curiously sounding ten times calmer.

"Yes, now before you interupt again I'd like to say something." Yoko said  
waiting for Mimzy to say something, when she didn't Yoko continued.

"Now I know why you wanted the Dragon's eye so badly, you're trying to awaken  
The Void Dragon and I have a feeling that your reason has something to do with  
the picture of the young man that you have inside this locket." Yoko said  
dangling a beautiful silver locket with a gold chain, a little blue crystal on  
the front and a picture of a tanned skinned man with spikyish hair inside in  
front of Mimzy.

"NO! GIVE THAT BACK!" Mimzy screamed embarassed leaping on top of Yoko  
trying futiley to grab it from Yoko even though her hands were still tied up.

"Well well I seem to have hit a soft spot of yours' Miss Mimzy, I'll give it  
back if you promise to be on my team for a while." Yoko said evily turning  
Mimzy over so that she was pinned to the bedroom floor.

"Fine I'll do what ever you want but please give it back, it's all I have  
left of him right now." Mimzy said starting to cry suddenly

Yoko was stunned, he hadn't meant to make her cry. He had only been teasing  
her to get her to agree and he suddenly felt strangely bad for her.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to make you cry, if I had known he was dead and  
meant so much to you than I wouldn't have taken it." Yoko said sounding  
somewhat apologetic as he untied Mimzy's arms.

"He's not dead he's just got hurt and taken away somewhere is all, that's why  
I need The Void Dragon to find him beacuse my blue crystal is blinking for  
some reason." Mimzy said looking worried as she said this.

"And what exactly does that have to do with anything Miss Mimzy?" Yoko asked  
somewhat curiously

"Well Yoko my Chaos had one just like only it was black and you see it blinks  
to tell how the other lover in the picture is doing, the slower it gets the  
worse the person is doing. But I still believe he's alive even though it's  
stopped." Mimzy said with a small sniff looking away embaressedly as she  
carefuly put the locket back around her neck.

Normally Yoko would have told her that there was no hope that her lover was  
alive, normally he'd laugh in her face and tell her how pathedic her hopes  
were. But something perphaps hearing Chaos's name mentioned made Yoko feel  
that there might be a slight hope for Mimzy.

"Now then Yoko I will work with you until get the other treasures I need  
which luckily for you will take a while. Now are you going to introduce me to  
the rest of your teammates or are we going to stand here all day?" Mimzy asked  
breaking the silence that had again filled the bedroom.

"Yes of course and after I do we shall begin your training seeing as there is  
more you could use to know." Yoko said smiling ever so slightly when he heard  
Mimzy mutter something about not needing any training.

Without any arguments Mimzy followed Yoko out to meet the rest of the  
bandits.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Ace and I do own IL Riddle(Riddle)one of which will be in a latter chapter for a brief period of time.

...............................................................................................................................

Mimzy and Yoko wandered down the hall; Mimzy had to keep a close eye on where Yoko was going because she had absolutely no idea where she was going

"Wow this place I big!" Mimzy thought to herself as she followed behind Yoko quietly

Suddenly the approached two extremely big iron doors that Yoko proceeded to stop in front of, he suddenly turned around so that he was facing Mimzy who was extremely surprised when she saw how serious he looked.

"Uh is there something wrong Yoko ma dear?" Mimzy asked curiously when she saw the look on Yoko's face.

"I only going to say this once Mimzy so you better listen closely, I do not take backtalk or sarcasm form new members very well and neither do my team members so you better watch what you let slip off your tongue or I might make you regret it." Yoko said expecting perhaps a look of fear from Mimzy

However the look he got was defiantly not what he expected; Mimzy just smiled at him and giggled a little.

"You sound just like Ace when he warns me to behave myself.' Mimzy said giggling at the annoyed look she was getting from Yoko.

"I'm serious Mimzy!" Yoko said as his ears began to flatten back annoyed.

"Now you sound like Riddle." Mimzy said still looking not at all concerned as she continued to giggle.

"I'm not kidding Mimzy!" Yoko said angrily as he grabbed her by her collar

"Okay grouchy! No need to yell I can hear just fine. Now put me down so I go in and introduce myself."

"I promise" she added when she saw the look of disbelief on Yoko's face.

Yoko Smiled evilly, nodded and set Mimzy down. With that he opened the door and let Mimzy walk through the doors and into a sort of living room area.

Mimzy stared at everything in the room trying not to let her mouth fall open in shock.  
It was very beautiful in the room that they were in and it was clear to Mimzy that when Yoko had said he had fine taste he hadn't been kidding, there were chairs made of velvet and soft fluffy cushions.  
There was a glass chandelier hanging on the ceiling twinkling in the lamp lit room, there was a couch made of what looked to be human used leather, there were glass tables on black stands that had gold or silver food trays on them topped with the type of Maki food that Mimzy thought belonged in a far less fancy place.

"Wow!" Mimzy whispered quietly getting a smirk from Yoko

"Impressed Mimzy?" Yoko asked smirking but giving Mimzy no time to respond as he began to speak to the other demons in the room.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to our new member, everyone this is Mimzy and she'll be more then happy to come around and introduce herself to all of you." Yoko said looking over at Mimzy who bowed politely and then glared at him.

"All of them?!" she whispered angrily to Yoko when she shot a glance back at the audience and saw how many demons there were.

"Consider it your initiation." Yoko said evilly to Mimzy who glared but went off to introduce herself to everyone as yoko had told her.

Yoko in the meantime went over to one of the coaches and sat by Kurone who just juts gave him a look."

"You think that was cruel of me don't you Kurone?" Yoko asked knowingly.

"Did you have to make her introduce herself to everyone?" the bat demon asked Yoko looking sympathetically at Mimzy.

"It'll teach some manners at least." Yoko said as he watched Mimzy attempt to keep herself from saying anything sarcastic to one member of Yoko's team that was asking her stupid questions.

"That's not all she needs to learn." Kurone said getting a look from Yoko

"Yes Kurone I know that but let's just wait till she gets done with her introductions." Yoko said give Kurone the same look

Kurone just rolled his eyes at Yoko as both he and the fox relaxed and continued to watch Mimzy's process with the other members.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I do not own yu yu hakusho. Not that anyone cares but I've decided to continue this fanfic, also I would like to once again thank Da Rose for being so kind to me.

...

Mimzy grumbled to herself as she finally finished introducing herself to every last bandit in the room, halfway through the introductions she had looked over at Yoko to see if he was really going to make her introduce herself to everyone and had noticed that he was smiling at her evilly.  
"That dammed silver haired fox did all this on purpose to torture me!" Mimzy had realized and was now at this point ready to strangle the fox as she walked over to where he was sitting, it had been torture and Yoko knew Mimzy would have to force herself to stay calm.  
There had been loads of rude comments and snide remarks that Mimzy would have had to endured as she introduced herself to certain members,Yoko had to admit to himself as she finally started to head back over to where he was sitting that he was actually impressed.  
"I'm done Yoko. Can we start training now? Please?" Mimzy asked once she was face to face with the silver haired fox remembering to add please at the end hoping to impress the fox further with her politeness.  
"Alright Mimzy you've been a good girl I suppose, let's go outside and begin your training." Yoko said patting Mimzy on the head as he got up to leave with Kurone following behind him as Mimzy glared furiously but also followed.  
Before she could leave however Mimzy was stopped in the doorway by Kurone.  
"Listen Mimzy you best not let Yoko see you glaring at him like that if you want him to take it easy on you during training." Kurone said truly sounding concerned for Mimzy's well being as she gently rolled her eyes at the bat demon.  
"Look Kurone it's nice that you care but I'm not going to keep kissing that dammed fox's feet, I refuse to be treated like a dog that needs her "master" to train her properly." Mimzy said adding quotes with her fingers as Kurone shook his head looking at her hopelessly.  
"Well you can't say I didn't try." he said laughing saddly as he allowed her to finally go outside.  
"She'll learn ta give Yoko respect soon enough, hopefully on her own." Kurone said to himself once Mimzy had left as he too head outside.  
It was a beautiful day outside and Mimzy noted how beautiful Yoko's land was, there were all sorts of plants around the castle that she saw as Kurone went ahead of her to show her where her training was to take place.  
At some point as she looked around at all the plants Mimzy realized that she lost track of Kurone, after about an hour of looking Mimzy finally managed to find her way to Yoko and Kurone  
"Took you long enough Mimzy, maybe if you had paid more attention to where you where going instead of at the plants you wouldn't have gotten lost." was the first thing out of Yoko's mouth when Mimzy arrived which only further infuriated her and prevented her from remembering Kurone's warning as she said what she said next.  
"You know you dammed silver haired fox I'm sick of being treated like your dog, lets get this training of yours start already 'cause I'm dying to get another chance to fight you." Mimzy yelled furiously as Yoko glanced over at Kurone who gave him his I tried to warn her looks as Yoko brought out a rose from his hair with his left hand and turned it into the rose whip with a crack.  
"It seems that you need some more training on manners since it seems that your earlier training did nothing and since the Riddle doesn't seem to know how to train you properly." Yoko said with a snide grin as Mimzy glared at him and Kurone quickly backed away knowing what was going to happen.  
"No one insults the Riddle or his tutoring in front of me!" Mimzy said as her claws came out and she rushed toward Yoko and jumped up preparing to attack as she got closer.  
Mimzy however was shocked when Yoko smiled evilly at her and all of a sudden his rose whip wrapped around her wrist tightly and she struggled to get free as his free hand forced her chin up so she had no choice but to make eye contact with him, something in the fox's eyes made Mimzy realize that she was in big trouble and she again attempted to break her wrist free.  
"I think it's time I show you why you need to give me the proper respect." Yoko whispered evilly into Mimzy's ear causing her to whimper weakly.  
"Please Yoko I'm sorry." Mimzy begged struggling as Yoko tightened the whip's hold on her tighter so she could no longer struggle.  
"I'm afraid sorry won't work on me Mimzy, you will learn to give me respect but don't worry I'm not going to be too harsh on you, I only need you to understand who your dealing with." Yoko said as he let go of her chin and pulled out another rose with his right hand also cracking this one into a whip.  
"Now then lets get started shall we?" Yoko said raising the whip in his right hand as Mimzy whimpered knowing was about to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mimzy's painful lesson

Authors note: I do no own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I sure you all know this by now.

…...

Chapter 8: Mimzy's painful lesson.

Yoko brought the whip down on Mimzy's back causing her green jacket ripped  
open and a small whimper to leave her lips, Mimzy refused to scream no matter  
how hard she was whipped but she knew it was going to prove difficult seeing  
as she knew Yoko wasn't going to take it easy on her.  
"Well I see it's going to take a lot more convincing before I earn your  
respect." Yoko said with an evil taunting grin that made shivers run down  
Mimzy's spine.  
"Please Mimzy don't be stubborn, just admit you were wrong and apolo…"  
Kurone started to say when Yoko held up a hand to interrupt him.  
"Don't Kurone, the girl needs to learn and I'm not about to take it easy on  
you if you keep interrupting me." Yoko said looking aside at Kurone who  
shivered in fear at the look he was being given by his silver haired friend.  
"Uh s-sorry Yoko, I won't do it again." Kurone said nervously backing away  
from Yoko a few steps and receiving a small satisfied smirk.  
"Now Mimzy lets continue shall we, unless you do as Kurone says and  
apologize. Only I want you to get on your knees a beg me to and promise that  
you'll be a good little girl who will do what her master tells her to do."  
Yoko said evilly as Mimzy looked at him in disgust.  
"I will never ever resort to that, I would rather die than call you my  
master." Mimzy spat defiantly as she again tried to struggle free of the rose  
whip that was wrapped around her wrist.

Yoko smiled as Mimzy tried in vain to struggle free, deciding to torture  
even more Yoko once again tightened the other rose whip around Mimzy's wrist.  
The whip was so tight around Mimzy's wrist that the thorns finally broke skin  
and her wrist began to bleed, Yoko smiled even more when he saw this.  
"Let's see what happens first Mimzy, will you pass out from blood loss or  
will you do as I suggested and beg your master to stop?" Yoko asked as Mimzy  
continued to glare at the silver haired fox defiantly.  
"Like I said I'd rather die!" Mimzy shouted as Yoko brought the whip back  
up and brought it down twice as hard as before this time drawing blood from  
her back.  
"Oh you'll wish your dead when I'm through with you." Yoko said warningly  
once again lashing the rose whip down harder on Mimzy's back.  
This torture continued for hours, eventually having lost a lot of blood  
Mimzy was finally brought down to her knees. Still the fox girl refused to  
scream,though tears formed in her eyes from the pain Mimzy refused to allow  
Yoko see her cry. Yoko however could tell Mimzy was in pain but he wanted to  
hear scream he wanted the fox girl to break down in sobs and beg him to stop,  
sure he knew that he could bleed her to death if he wasn't careful but he  
could tell despite Mimzy's best attempt to hide it that she was about to  
break.  
Mimzy was also starting to realize that she could only take this for so much  
longer and as Yoko lashed his whip on her back again she finally could no  
longer hold in the scream that had threatened to burst from her, Yoko smirked  
when Mimzy finally released her scream but had no intention of stopping until  
she was begging. Luckily for Yoko it did not take long for Mimzy to  
surrender.  
"Please stop, please I promise to be a good girl. Please stop please." said  
a blood covered Mimzy who was swaying on her knees as she begged.  
"Good girl, alright you're done." Yoko said releasing Mimy's wrist.  
No sooner had he done so did Mimzy fall over from loss of blood, Yoko  
realizing that she'd bleed to death at this rate Yoko removed the top half of  
his cloths and wrapped Mimzy up tightly in to temporarily stop the bleeding,  
Mimzy was still bleeding but at least Yoko had stopped in somewhat until they  
got her proper medical treatment.  
"I have to say Yoko she lasted a hell lot longer than I thought she would."  
said Kurone who had been watching all this from a distance as the silvered  
haired fox picked Mimzy up. "I agree Kurone, she's impressive for one so  
young." Yoko said as he cradled the unconscious Mimzy in his arms.  
"Do you think it's because The Riddle's her teacher?" Kurone asked as he  
and Yoko began to walk back to the entrance of the castle.  
"I don't know Kurone probably, I do know that we'll probably get a visit  
from our other fox friend after this little incident." Yoko said looking both  
amused and slightly worried at the same time.  
"I also know that we'd better get Mimzy medical attention soon or she'll  
bleed to death, I'm good friends with Riddle at the moment and I think  
killing his favorite student might ruin my friendship with that handsome red  
fox." Yoko said sounding slightly more worried which didn't surprise Kurone at  
all as they started to race for the castle entrance.

There was no doubt that his silver haired friend favored the beauty and charm  
of a woman but it was also true that his friend had interest in men as well,  
most demons did in fact. Kurone himself was one of the lucky one who had  
managed to capture the fox's affection and had and still shared his bed on  
occasion, Riddle was also one male that had attracted the silver haired  
devil's affection and if there was anything Yoko wouldn't do it was displease  
someone who he wished to mate with.  
"It's funny how you try so hard to capture Riddle's heart when he shows no  
sign of wanting to mate with you Yoko." Kurone said to his partner as he  
helped disinfect and wrap Mimzy's wounds.  
"You know how much I like it when I find someone who plays hard to get, it  
makes him all the more appealing. Besides he's a beautiful specimen and I hate  
to see that beauty of his go to waste." Yoko said to his bat demon friend as  
he carried Mimzy into the room he had had her in earlier that morning.  
"Even so Yoko I doubt he'll want to mate with you once he finds out what  
you've done to his student." Kurone said laughing when Yoko turned and glared  
at him after he had covered Mimzy in blankets.  
"Well we'll just have to wait and see what dear Riddle has to say when he  
comes, perhaps you wouldn't mind keeping me company while we wait?" Yoko said  
suggestively to Kurone who laughed and nodded.  
"Good, I'll check on dear Mimzy when we've finished our fun." Yoko said more  
to himself than to Kurone as he placed a rough kiss on the bat demon's lips  
and practically dragged him out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Subject: Chapter 9: A mentor's warning

Author's note: I'm proud to say that The Riddle(one of my characters)will be  
in this chapter, oh and I don't own Yu yu Hakusho. Oh and just to let you know  
Riddle is Italian so may any Italians reading this not kill me (I'm not good  
with typing accents so therefore just try to imagine the accent, sorry don't  
kill me)

...

Yoko smiled sadly as he sat up on his own bed, though he was having an  
amazing time with his bat demon partner he knew it would be best to change  
Mimzy's bandages. Yoko's smile got slightly bigger when his partner issued a  
small groan letting the silver haired fox know that he didn't want Yoko to  
stop their fun, gently Yoko kissed the top of the of his partner's head.  
"We'll continue this later Kurone." Yoko said chuckling slightly when the  
bat demon let out another groan.  
"Alright but don't be gone to long, I mean I know she's badly hurt but we've  
only been at this for an hour or two and I still have plenty to give you."  
Kurone said grumpily to his fox demon friend who laughed a placed another  
rough kiss on his lover's lips.  
"Yes I know Kurone, perhaps when Riddle arrives I can convince him to join  
us." Yoko said suggestively to Kurone who rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't  
seem oppose to the idea.  
Yoko smiled kissing his lover a bit more gently as he exited the room, almost  
immediately upon exiting the room Yoko sensed that a new presence had entered  
his castle and also sensed that said presence was heading toward Mimzy's  
room.  
"Well it looks like I won't have to wait long to see my old friend." Yoko  
said out loud to himself as he started to head toward Mimzy's room.  
Though he'd never admit to anyone Yoko held a certain fear of the Riddle, not  
because the gorgeous fox was stronger than him, though Il Riddle was a close  
match to Yoko it was because of Il Riddle's magic abilities that made Yoko  
fear the red fox. Because of the fact that the Riddle was far more powerful  
magic wise than Yoko the silver fox was secretly glad that Mimzy's room was a  
fair distance away from his own, this gave Riddle time to get over his  
possible anger at Yoko for how injured Mimzy was.

Meanwhile a man in similar clothing to Mimzy's entered the young woman's  
room, the only difference to his clothing was the fact that he wore a  
different style of hat and parts of clothing were red, yet another difference  
was the fact that his mask covered his entire face unlike Mimzy's. Though his  
face was completely covered you could still make out Il Riddle's fine facial  
features, one of the two things that had made Riddle famous was his crimson  
colored hair and his gorgeous emerald green eyes that were now examine Mimzy's  
unconscious form with sadness in them.  
"My poor Mimzy, why did you 'ave to mess with Yoko?" Riddle asked Mimzy in  
his thick Italian accent  
"Look at yourself my poor little student, this es why you don't mess with  
the silver haired devil." Riddle continued as a human first aid kit appeared  
out nowhere and Il Riddle tenderly tended to Mimzy's wounds.  
"Devil? You make me sound so evil." Yoko said having entered the room  
quietly as to not deserve the Riddle while he tended to Mimzy.  
"You can be dear Yoko, especially when it comes to making your point that  
you are to be respected." Riddle said in a tone that showed he was  
disappointed but that he was otherwise not as angry as Yoko had expected Il  
Riddle to be.  
This fact of all things made Yoko feel much more ashamed of himself than he  
had before, Il Riddle had always been a very forgiving man but even Yoko knew  
that at some point Riddle was going to snap and Yoko didn't want to fight one  
of his good companions.  
"Look Riddle I can't say what I did to Mimzy was right, but surely you of  
all people can recognize how such a stubborn woman can irk my patience." Yoko  
said sitting on the bed next the Riddle who he knew was purposely not making  
eye contact with him.  
"I will admit that my dear Mim is defiantly a stubborn one, but really Yoko  
was this what was necessary to get her to listen to you!" Riddle said bitterly  
finally making eye contact with Yoko who couldn't help but flinch slightly at  
the anger he saw in Riddle's eyes.

"Please Riddle I'm sorry really I am, you of all people should know I don't  
like angering my allies." Yoko said in a begging sort of fashion as Riddle  
rolled his eyes.  
"If you think that you're apologizing is going to get be in your bed I'm  
afraid you're sadly mistaken Yoko my friend." Riddle said in a gentler teasing  
tone showing that he was beginning to forgive Yoko.  
Yoko smiled slightly as Il Riddle gently patted Mimzy's head and walked over  
to the door stopping and looking at Yoko for a moment.  
Yoko smiled slightly knowing that Riddle wanted to talk, quickly going to the  
Riddle's side he walked with the red head knowing that he was about to have an  
interesting talk.  
After a few minutes they had walked to the entrance to his castle and Yoko  
prepared to listen carefully to Riddle's parting words, he had a pretty good  
idea what his friend was going to say but he still was very interested to hear  
what Riddle had to say.  
"Well Riddle are you going to talk or are we going to stand here all day."  
Yoko asked getting a slight glare from the Riddle.  
"I have a warning for you that I suggest you take into consideration if you  
value our friendship like I think you do." Riddle said seriously as Yoko  
raised an eyebrow trying to act like he wasn't worried.  
"Does this mean that if I ignore your warning you'll cease to be my  
companion?" Yoko asked curiously but seriously not wanting to lose Il Riddle  
as a friend.  
"No dear Yoko we will always be friends but I we will have more than words  
if you ignore my warning." Riddle said seriously get a nervous eye twitch from  
Yoko.  
"Alright go on Riddle." Yoko said going silent so Riddle could talk.  
"I warn you that if you ever hurt my Mimzy like you did today again that I  
will not hesitate to show you what I'm really capable of." Riddle warned in  
serious tone that made even Yoko shiver slightly.  
"I'll behave I promise." Yoko said shaking the Riddle's hand as the fox  
smiled happily beneath his mask.  
"Thank you my friend,take good care of Mimzy." Riddle said still smiling  
"Now I really should be going." Riddle added vanishing into thin air before  
Yoko blink.  
"One of these days I really do need to find a way to prevent him from  
vanishing like that, ah well at least I have Kurone to play with."Yoko said to  
himself as he shook his head, smiled evilly when he remembered his bat demon  
partner, and headed off to rejoin his partner.


End file.
